Ai wa chinmoku no naka de hanasu
by Lae-chan
Summary: Miku's highschool life was fine, then things turned upside down when she stumbled over a box of shojo mangas! She bumps into the new transfer student that her friends are fantasizing over, Kaito. What happens next to this love triangle?
1. The First Page

"Miku-chan!"

I turned around Gumi was waving her hand about furiously at me.

"Miku-chan! Guess what?"

I sighed. I really hated playing these guessing games with Gumi.

"What is it this time?"

"T-there's a-a-"

"There's this really hot dude that transferred in!"

Meiko smiled brightly. Of course my friends would be talking about this sort of stuff. Personally I wasn't all that interested.

"That's nice."

I turned to walk away when Gumi caught me.

"Awh, come on at least try to act interested!"

"I have more important things to worry about"

Yes, more important things then wasting my time drooling over some guy. Besides my last relationship didn't exactly turn out well. Gumi and Meiko were still dazed by this 'guy', acting like there was nothing else like him on this planet.

"There he is!"

Gumi shrieked.

"Sempai look! It's him!"

A boy with gleaming blue hair and elegant blue eyes, I flinched at the sight of his beauty.

"W-wow."

I could feel myself heating up.

"Mikuuuu-chaaan"

Gumi grinned at me and pinched my rosy cheeks playfully.

"H-he's okay."

Meiko laughed and pulled me close.

"You and Gumi have fun, okay?"

I looked at her blankly.

"What?"

"Look at his necktie!"

I glanced over at him, he was wearing a red necktie, that meant that he was the same year level as Gumi and me!

"Sorry but I don't go for younger guys."

Meiko winked at me and scrambled to class. Gumi pinched my arm.

"I hope he is in my class!"

Her eyes lit up with excitement, this was the first time in years I had seen Gumi this happy.

"Don't get your hopes up"

Gumi stuck her tongue out at me and pranced off to class. Class started in fifteen minutes for me. I decided to just stand there and let time pass.

"Excuse me, but do you know where Classroom 5 is?"

I stepped back, the boy from before leaned over me, smiling. I felt my cheeks heat up.

"That class doesn't start until fifteen minutes."

"Oh."

The boy looked around curious of the scenery.

"You're the new student right?"

He leaned back against the wall.

"Yeah. I didn't realize the word would get around so quickly"

"You're like an idol."

He laughed and looked at his watch.

"Well I better get going" He waved.

"See you around."

I nodded, class was going to start in about five minutes. I heard an announcement that my class had been moved to Classroom 5. That's where that boy was going, wasn't it? I shook away the thought, I had more important things to concentrate on.

_**"Miku watch out!"**_

_**"What?"**_

_**"Miku!"**_

My whole body ached, my head hurt and my stomach felt numb. It took me a few moments to get my eyes open. I saw a blur of blue and they snapped shut again. I rolled to lie on my side it hurt to move.

"Are you okay?"

My eyes flung open again and a boy was sitting beside me. He carried a worried look on his face.

"You're so clumsy, falling over a box of _shōjo_ mangas like that."

Meiko sighed and stood beside me.

"Be more careful next time!"

I sat up carefully, my muscles still ached and my head spun.

"Has class started yet?"

"It started about half an hour ago."

I flung the bed sheets off of me. Meiko clutched my arm and seated me back down.

"But exams!"

"You've got to rest! You can retake them another time."

I slumped back into the bed and sighed. Meiko patted my head.

"Well I got to run back to class, 'bluey' take care of her until she is fit to go to class."

The door slammed shut and I heard Meiko running down the corridor.

"Sorry I didn't catch your name"

It was the same boy from before.

"Miku"

"Nice to meet you Miku. I believe we have met before"

I felt myself blush. Third time today.

"Y-yes, and your name?"

"Kaito."

Kaito leaned his elbow against the edge of the bed and grinned. I smiled back, the first time today.


	2. Furore In The Library!

I slid the door open and yawned. The classroom was quiet today, everyone had gathered at one corner. I heard Gumi squeal and she jumped out of the crowd.

"Miku-chan! You're so lucky! How come you never told me that Kaito-san was in _your_ class?"

I cocked my head to the side in confusion. Gumi puffed out her cheeks and squealed again.

"Look!" She pointed to the crowd. Kaito rose from his desk and smiled at me.

"Miku!"

Everyone turned to glare at me. Was Kaito really _that_ popular? I mean, even the guys were looking at me suspiciously.

"She's fine! Besides Miku, you owe me something since I saved you, right?"

I took a step back, I could feel Gumi's eyes burning into my back.

"That's right, you tripped over a box of delicate _shōjo_ mangas and destroyed them!"

Gakupo the book club manager came storming through the door.

"You Miku Hatsune and your fellow friend Kaito must do voluntary work in the library for a month!"

"Wait, what?"

Kaito seemed surprised as well.

"I didn't cause any trouble!"

Gakupo fumbled with his glasses and mumbled something to himself.

"But you were there at the scene of this crime! Therefore you are responsible!"

Gumi giggled and whispered,

"Such a drama queen"

Gakupo swung his head to look for the mysterious voice but Gumi was well hidden among the crowd.

"Right then, I will be seeing you two after school then. An hour everyday until the month is over."

He elegantly walked off and slammed the door behind him.

I slammed my head against the wall.

"Sorry for the trouble Kaito."

"It's fine, only for a month right?"

I nodded. Everyone else seemed to be angry at me for getting Kaito caught up in this mess. Yes, even Gumi. The next two periods went by with a breeze. I ended up sitting right at the back since everyone wanted to be around Kaito. Lunch was the same, Gumi ended up sitting with Kaito.

"She really likes him doesn't she?"

Meiko ripped a piece of her lunch and popped it in her mouth.

"I think it's more that she '_admires_' him.

"Same thing. You know you're pretty lucky to get noticed by a guy like him."

I shook my head.

"It was coincidence."

Meiko shrugged and threw the remainder of her lunch in the trash.

"Yuck, lettuce."

By the time the bell went for home time I was pretty bummed.

"Where do you think _you're_ going?"

Kaito poked my forehead and laughed.

"We have afterschool duties, remember?"

I sighed. Great, I really wasn't in the mood for lining up books or hearing a lecture from Gakupo.

As Kaito and I walked to the library I felt my heart throb. Come on, snap out of it! It's just a guy, just an _extremely_ hot guy. We arrived at the library not long after Gakupo. He still seemed pretty mad.

"Where would you like us to start _boss_?"

Gakupo seemed offended at Kaito's smart comment.

"You could start by writing _me_ an apology letter." He hissed.

He gestured for me to go and sort out a bunch of mangas that had just arrived. Kaito rolled his eyes at him and followed me.

Sorting out the mangas was harder than I thought. There were so many different types! I gave up after 10 minutes.

"You're friends with Gumi right?"

Kaito threw another shōnen into its pile. I nodded my head.

"She's such a cutie!"

Kaito smiled.

"But not as cute as you!"

I flinched and felt my cheeks burn up.

"Stop fooling around!"

I flicked his forehead and continued sorting out my pile of mangas. After half an hour Kaito whined about how boring this was. I agree, I am **never** working in a library.

"Let's play a game."

He fetched a book from the _shōjo _pile and flicked through the pages.

"I'll read a line from the book and impersonate someone as if they were reading it themselves!"

To be honest, I thought the game was quite stupid. I was proven wrong after the first go.

"_I'm not a nerd, I'm a specialist._"

Kaito said trying to imitate Gakupo.

"Gakupo!" I giggled. This was fun, a _whole_ lot more fun than sorting out mangas. Kaito handed me a book and pointed at a page.

"_We just witnessed a classic example of what I call miss directed rage, I believe the technical term is being an ass._"

I shouted out firmly, trying to imitate Meiko. Kaito folded his hands in his lap, he was thinking.

"Sounds like something Meiko would say."

I laughed. We filled up the next half an hour playing that game.

"_What_ is _this_?"

Gakupo looked horrified. I stumbled to my feet. We had made a **COMPLETE** mess of the mangas. Gakupo sighed and gestured us to go away. _Yes_, we got to go home now!

"Thanks for the fun and exciting day." Kaito grinned at me. He gave me a quick peck on the cheek and snickered. I punched him in the ribs and shouted,

"Stop fooling around!"

Kaito grabbed me by the arm and said,

"See you tomorrow, _**Miku-chan**_."


	3. The Second Flirt

"Miku-chaaan!" Gumi exclaimed, giving me a hug. I shook my head, realizing it was another day of school. I was so tired since _yesterday _with Kaito.

"Oi, daydreamer. Hellooo?"

Meiko, with her arm swung around Gumi, wrinkled her nose. I looked up, flashing them a quick smile.

"Hey guys. What's up?"

"What's up?"

Gumi, infuriated, pulls Meiko close to her.

"How can she act all casual when she spent a _whole_ day yesterday with-"

She gathered her fists together, pouting.

"Kaito!" A sudden gleam filled her eyes as she said his name. Meiko sighed. I laughed at their awkward situation.

"Nothing happened. You don't need to worry Gumi."

I smiled and waved before she could add anything more.

I dragged myself all the way to and from class, drained. I hadn't bumped into Kaito yet, his words still rung through my head.

'_See you tomorrow, __**Miku-chan**__.'_

I shake the thought away and continue to lunch. That's when I see _**him**_. Awkwardly, I try to slip past him, realizing that he has company. Gakupo turns towards me, capturing me red-handed. _Crap. _

"Miku, what a pleasant surprise." Adjusting his glasses, he pushes Kaito in front of me. Kaito grins, seeming pleased with himself.

"You! Both of you!" Gakupo shakes his head.

"On your first day and you make a muck of everything?" He is practically jumping up on his feet.

"That's it! I can't deal with this! Lunch-time work for both of you!"

My jaw drops as Kaito laughs.

"You can't do that, besides, I've got better things to do."

Kaito winks at me and wraps his arm around my waist.

"Like playing with _this_ one."

I blush, trying to get away from Kaito's grasp. He tightens around me and presses his mouth against my ear.

"And having _lots_ of fun."

I can feel myself heating up, but Kaito still has his arm wrapped around me. Gakupo twitches, trying to make sense of the situation.

"I-" He struggles to find words.

"I understand, that _you_ have _those _kinds of-"

He hesitates.

"_Needs._"

I can feel my heart pounding within my chest, Kaito's _way_ too close. Gakupo stares at the clock above him, trying to find a way out.

"I need to- Just- I'll see you two after school!"

And just like that he has stormed out of the room while Kaito's pulling me around the corner. He chuckles and grins.

"How was that?"

I punch him lightly, still within his grasp.

"I deserve a reward."

I try to turn away from his _extremely_ beautiful face.

"What reward?" As soon as the words tumble out of my mouth I know that I shouldn't have said anything. Kaito has a playful look across his face. I gulp. He presses me against the wall, opening his mouth against my ear. In the matter of seconds his tongue is against the tip of my ear. I flinch. _What the hell am I meant to do? Let him continue? _I scream, socking him in the face.

"_What- _WHAT. DO. YOU. THINK. YOU. WERE-"

"Doing?"

Kaito holds his nose, and grins.

"Taking my _reward_."

I fluster again, burying my face in between my hands.

"Meanwhile, I think you broke my nose."

I glance up at him, confused. Removing his hand, he shows me the over flowing blood that is dripping down his face.

"Ah!"

I pull a bunch of tissues from my pocket, stuffing it into his face. He laughs and accepts the tissues.

"Just be careful next time you're enjoying something _too_ much."

I slam him against the wall and run off.

"Idiot!" I hear myself saying before I stumble towards the classroom.


	4. Estimated Feelings

"Miku-chan?"

I can hear voices all around me.

"Miku-chaan!"

My eyes refuse to open.

"Let me handle this."

I hear my voice being called one more time before something hot presses against my neck. I screech and stumble backwards. Kaito, Meiko and Gumi are staring blankly at me.

"You fell asleep during class. I was worried, are you okay Miku-chan?"

Gumi is on her knees next to me, pressing her hand against my forehead.

"I'm fine." I shake my head. _What happened?_

I catch a glimpse of Kaito smiling, his eyes staring right through me.

"You sure?" Meiko looks frantic, it makes me laugh.

"I'm fine. You guys don't need to worry."

Smiling, I walk over to Kaito. He is still smiling, as if an outburst of laughter was going to fall right out of his mouth. Gumi looked slightly jealous, but shook off any feelings of envy.

"Well Meiko and I have got class now. Kaito, look after Miku-chan, okay?"

There was a harsh but subtle tone in her voice as she burned her eyes into my back. I could hear Meiko hurrying her up and slamming the door behind them. As soon as I was sure that they were gone I approached Kaito.

"_What _the hell _happened?_"

His smile frustrated me, how could he keep so calm in a situation like this?

"You passed out."

"What-"

"You passed out so I carried you to class to make it look like you fell asleep in here."

He craned his neck so he could be at eye level with me.

"It'd be a bit embarrassing if someone found you all curled up beside the toilets."

I began to fluster.

"Wait, what-"

"Like I said, you passed out."

Kaito was flipping through his math's textbook now, I still couldn't really understand what had happened.

"Why did I? -"

"Pass out?"

He grinned, that deceiving yet captivating grin.

"Probably because you were so faint from our _playtime_ yesterday."

He dropped the textbook and pressed me up against the wall, I could feel myself blushing. _Get a hold of yourself Miku! _

"Why are you always helping me?"

I stumbled over the words, afraid of his reaction. He lowered his arm, a glum expression washed over his face. It was easier to slip away from his grasp this time.

"Just stop. I don't need to depend on you."

For a second I thought I saw Kaito's eyes widen, but in the matter of seconds it disappeared. Before I knew it the silence was filling my lungs instead of air, I _had _to get out. I felt a tinge of regret run through me as I left Kaito in the blank classroom, but I was so confused about how I felt. Each time I was with Kaito a warm feeling would spread through me, like something I've never felt before. Tears filled the brims of my eyes, I had no strength to wipe them away.

_Did I love Kaito? Or was it just another idiotic moment that was catching on to me? _


End file.
